Keep Moving Forward
by The Wizard Rider
Summary: After the events of HTTYD 2, Hiccup writes an entry in his diary to show what he thinks about what has happened. One-shot story only. No extra or more chapters.


**Hey everyone! It's me, The Wizard Rider! Right now, I'm not doing my new story,** ** _Albus Potter and the Vikings,_** **because I thought I needed a little break.**

 **Fine, you guys got me! Really, I typed up Chapter 4 on Microsoft Word, but then after I saved it, the computer glitched. I hate it when computers glitch! Anyways, it glitched and deleted MY CHAPTER FOUR OF ALBUS POTTER AND THE VIKINGS – WIZARD, MEET DRAGON! IT'S WHEN OUR WIZARDS MEET THE VIKINGS (FINALLY!), BUT IT DIDN'T SAVE MY WORK AT THE END!**

 **I was like, NOOOOOOOO! Why do computers HATE me? (It's true, they do, that's why I prefer Notes on my iPad). Anyways, I wanna say thanks to my reviewers, favouriters (NOT a word ha-ha :P :D) and followers. I got a new follower and she is a fellow Philippine girl (and you don't get a lot of Fanfiction users who are from the Philippines), and her name is GuardianDragon98. Thanks, girl! You rock! I must check out your stories soon. Tell me your favourite ones, girl. Tell me in Reviews and I'll look them and get myself to read them.**

 **And YOU, Sakura Lisel. Haven't forgotten about you. You were the first to not just follow/favourite my story, but you followed** ** _and_** **favourited my story** ** _and_** **its author (namely, me!) Thank you! (Does Happy dance!)**

 **Anywhoozles, I tell you to stay tuned – Chapter 4 WILL be coming. No matter how long. I will give my computer a cyber slap. (Pauses, cyber-slaps computer and cyber-scolds it)**

 **'** **Kay, done. This is a one-shot HTTYD story completely from my mind. HTTYD does not belong to me though. All rights belong to Dreamworks Animation, and Cressida Cowell, the amazing author who brought dragons to life.**

 **PS – This one-shot is set just after the tragic, happy, sad, and overwhelming events of HTTYD 2.**

Keep Moving Forward

From the Diary of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

I haven't written in this diary so much, but I have to get this down.

I don't know if runts or hiccups like me are supposed to have such eventful lives, good or bad, but trust me, I've had a _very_ eventful life, both good and bad. And I partly should thank Toothless for that.

The war against Drago Bludvist, a madman from my father's past, has been won, and we are the victor. He killed the old Alpha, a Bewilderbeast, with his own Bewilderbeast under his command. He commanded all the dragons to come follow him. Even Toothless. It pained me to be separated from him. He's my best friend. Kind of like a blood-brother.

But before that, I met someone I had never seen for _twenty years:_ my mother, Valka, a woman who was taken from my father Stoick and I by a dragon when I was only, I don't know, a few months old, perhaps? She lived twenty years away from us, from Berk, because she thought it'd be better and safer to stay away from Berk. She lived in the icy nest of the Great Bewilderbeast, the beast that was killed by the rival Alpha. She learned secrets from living with the dragons. The dragon who took her, Cloudjumper, a Stormcutter dragon, was now her best friend and the dragon she mostly rode on.

She's agreed to stay with me now, 'til the very end. But things aren't the same. Not without Dad. He was Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Berkian Viking Tribe. He was a ruthless dragon killer, but I managed to persuade him dragons were useful. He still liked doing the Viking way, though, but I also persuaded him that the Viking way was also the dragon way.

I think, and I regret to say it, that I've taken my father for granted. Truth be told, he loved me so much. Mum said when I was a baby, even though I was a tiny little thing, Dad said I'd grow to become the strongest of them all. Mum and I think he's right. He's tried to teach me how to become a great leader, but I never listened, just flew on the back of my dragon, Toothless.

He was also a forgiving man. Let's say he instantly forgave Mum for staying away from Berk for twenty years. Only a true, loving man desperately wanting his wife to come back would do that.

But Drago changed everything. He got Toothless. He controlled Toothless, and forced him to kill me. Dad got there in time. But he bore the full brunt of the plasma blast and died instantly. He was gone. Forever. Taken away from me. From Mum. From Berk. Forever. He sacrificed himself to save the life of his son (namely, me).

But I fought back and avenged his death. I defeated Drago and defeated the evil Alpha. Toothless is the Alpha now. But nothing can change the grief of my dad. Perhaps it will stay forever. It may haunt me until the day I die.

But now I am the chief. We are rebuilding Berk. I was scared of becoming chief, mostly because I didn't know how to be a chief like Dad. But I have to try. A chief protects his own. One of the last lessons I learned from my father.

I must be strong, though. Hope for a better world. Berk doesn't fight unless it absolutely has to. I must keep moving forward.

If you, reader, are from the future, I hope you live in a much better world than this one. Maybe there are no more dragons, or maybe creatures like dragons, or maybe dragons themselves. I hope you use these creatures for peace. We do not need any more death.

But if there is, and the aftermath is bad, here is my advice: KEEP MOVING FORWARD. There will be sadness, despair, and hope and joy will feel like it has faded away. But keep moving forward. Be brave. I am moving forward. I am being brave. For my dad, mostly. For innocent people who die in wars that are crazy.

Anyways, I wish you, whoever you may be, good luck, buddy. I pray that the world is a safer place where you live in.

 _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third_

 _Chief of Berk_

0-0-0-0-0

 **Pretty sad, huh? And reminder – I WILL post Albus Potter and the Vikings Chapter 4 – Wizard, Meet Dragon! Thanks for reading! This world is not a better place though. But let us pray that the world will be a much safer, more peaceful place, though (atheists, please wish for a safer, more peaceful place).**

 **~ The Wizard Rider**


End file.
